Hitched to Stitch
by LesterWanted
Summary: Stephanie is a medic in the ARMY. When she is discharged what does she do with her life, and who does she run into that she has "Stitched" up in the past? A strong Stephanie story, not nice to Mrs. Plum or Morelli. Filled with Rangeman, though their stories maybe a little twisted around. TART! Rated M to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry, it just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 1**

**When it's All Said and Done**

I left the box of uniforms on the bed, and hoisted my duffel over my shoulder. I was done, finally and officially done. I had signed the papers, shook the necessary hands, and saluted for the last official time. The boys that knew I was leaving had showed up as I was finishing up packing and given me hugs. I had heard a lot of "Sorry to see you go Stitch" and "Don't think this means we are any less family". Always with the Ohana and Family jokes in this place.

I guess I should back up a little bit. My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum, nicknamed Stitch, and my days in the ARMY Rangers are done. Yeah, yeah I know what you are thinking a female Ranger? No way... Yes way I was one of the best medics this place had ever seen, second only to the legendary Brown. I was normally sent out with the 2nd best team in the country, as Bobby took care of the "Big Guns" as we liked to call them. But I had been sent out once, and had to patch up Bobby himself and most of his team.

I have had nightmares about that month I spent in the jungle with them. The entire team had missed 3 check in sin a row and my team got sent out to search for them.

_FlashBack_

_When I had_ _shown up at base for breifings, in our little conference room, I was met with the solemn nods from Hal, Ram, Hawk and Dutch. These guys all work for Ranger now. I had heard that Carlos "Ranger" Manoso had officially left the ARMY but was still under contract for these big missions, as well as most of the guys on his staff, including Bobby, Lester, Tank, Hal and Ram. _

_As far as we were told we were doing an S&E (Search and Extraction) with no clue as to if or how badly any one of them was hurt, but I heard the undertone of "don't be surprised if you're packing home bodies." That part hurt more than I wanted to admit, I had always hated death and destruction, which is why I wanted to patch up the men and women who were sacrificing themselves for the good of the country. Even if most of the people in it didn't know them. _

_Yes I had been taught the death and destruction part of this life as well as putting it back together. I had killed more than I wanted to admit, mostly close quarters as I had the body to get myself in places that the boys couldn't. That doesn't mean I'm not one mean ass sniper. Being in the Rangers means you lead the way, including on the ranks board. The nightmares are a pretty present from my many missions, and all the shrinks and time off wasn't helping any. _

_Speaking of fucking time off, that's where I had been before this shit show went down, and let me tell you I wasn't looking forward to digging Ranger's ass out of whatever he had found himself in this time. Most likely a major fire storm._

Snapping out of whatever trance my flashback had put me in I threw my duffel into the back seat of my new truck. A black 2014 Chevy Silverado Crew cab 3/4 ton. I'd had Ram pick me out a truck when I had finally put my old Mustang in the storage garage for the winter. So of course, being the country boy he is, he picked me a jacked up, all the buttons and whirly gigs, truck. Who could blame him, I loved this damn truck.

I was headed home for the 1st time in over 8 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry, it just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hardest Part is Going Home**

I was headed home for the 1st time in over 8 years, and I wasn't thrilled about it. Just like my mother hadn't been thrilled when I told her I was joining the ARMY, if fact I think she may have gone into shock. My father was just a stoic as ever, For years I had tried to convince myself that he was proud, but as the years went by and I never heard anything, the man worked at a fucking post office for crying out loud you'd think he knew how to write a letter, I told myself it wasn't worth the heart ache to believe that someday I might receive the email that said I have mail or a package. I'd stopped looking in my box a long time ago.

What was the reason for this trip home you may ask, no it was not because of my discharge from the ARMY, it was because I had stopped and checked in that box for one blasted time before I left. I had a letter..

No you saps it was not my father or mother writing me to tell me they loved me and wished I would come home. It was from Ranger, saying that whenever I was done with Fort Benning, I had an interview waiting for me at Rangeman Inc. his new company. Of course Rangeman was in Trenton, NJ not far from where I grew up.

I didn't even have plans to stop at my parents house, I had arranged with Ranger to stay in one of the unfilled apartments while taking all the tests and interviews. So here I was driving through Virginia about 7 hours into my trip. I had no clue where I was, I didn't even care. All I could think about was the last 6 hours and a bed in a quiet apartment in a secure building.

Oh I guess I did forget to mention that Rangeman does security work, residential and commercial, including but not limited to body guarding, skip chasing, gala security and home and business monitoring. What he wanted with me was beyond comprehensible. So I had called the little number on the sensible black stationary and scheduled my interview with Ranger.

Arriving on the address I had punched in before I left Benning, I looked up to see a black glass building looming over my truck. Very classy Ranger was all I thought as I pulled up to the video monitoring system and punched the intercom button, and told the man behind the little black box that I had a pre arranged deal with Ranger to crash here before my interview. I confirmed my name and the gate to the underground parking was raised and I found an open parking space and angled my behemoth into it.

I was handed a key fob by a man rivaling Tank in size but white with his blonde hair in a military style cut, exposing a flaming skull tattoo that I complimented. It is strange to see such a large man blush so bright red. He grabbed my duffel and walked me to the apartment on the 5th floor showing me how to use the fob. I took my bag from the man, whose named I learned was Cal, and thanked him before shutting the door behind me and going in search of a bed.

I found the bedroom down a short hall and saw the same black stationary as the letter sitting on the crisp white pillow

_ I have had Ella stock the kitchen for your arrival, even remembering your sweet tooth. _

_I believe she snuck a piece of chocolate cake in there under my nose. _

_Don't let my men see it, contraband is strictly prohibited. _

_I will see you at 0800 Ms. Plum_

_Ranger_

Well then, I hope there is some real food as well, I am starving! I rushed back out to the kitchen kicking my shoes off as I went and skidded to a halt in front of the fridge. Opening the door I found a casserole portion with some nuking directions and ranger was right there was cake!

I scarfed down the absolutely delicious cake while I was waiting on the casserole. Pulling a bottle of water out, I put the dish on a small tray and took it to the recliner and turned the TV on low. Between Scooby doo and the delicious food I was down for the count and managed to drag myself to the bedroom before collapsing face first on the bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Love the reviews keep them coming!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 3**

**Ready at Rangeman**

Between Scooby doo and the delicious food I was down for the count and managed to drag myself to the bedroom before collapsing face first on the bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off.

Sometime during the night I had managed to strip down to my sports bra and underwear and crawl under the covers. When my phone alarm went off at 0530, I groggily rolled over and shut it off. Rolling onto my back to stare at the ceiling, I wondered how today would go. When I scheduled the interview with Ranger he said the interview would be this morning, then all the tests following if the core team decided to bring me on. To be honest right now I could care less what happened. I kind of wanted some time off to just hang at the beach and get a tan, something I had not done since I joined the ARMY mind you. I knew this was just my sleep deprivation talking, so I rolled out of bed and hopped in the shower. I had dragged my duffel down the hall behind me so that I had all my shower stuff. So I shaved and buffed and rinsed, god it felt good to be a woman again. By the time I stepped out of the shower I was perfectly pink from the heat and the scrubbing. I threw some mousse into my crazy hair and hoped it would decide to cooperate today of all days.

I pulled out the one suit I had packed. Black, of course it fit right in around here, tight and showed quite a bit of leg, and depending on the shirt would help out what little cleavage I possessed. I threw out a simple white lace t-shirt over a pale blue tank top that would work under the jacket. I decided to forgo on the panty hose and pulled out my only pair of pumps. *sigh* maybe with my new job I could build my meager wardrobe back up to Jersey standards. I took my small make-up bag to the bathroom and decided to go light on the foundation and eye shadow this was after all a security company, I still hadn't figured out what he wanted with me. I threw on about 4 coats of my power mascara and was pleased with my hair, that was curling and waving around my head. I walked back out to the door putting on my black heels as I went and went to find Rangers office on the 4th floor.

When the door opened on the elevator I could feel the office come to a standstill. Awkwardly I made my way towards the bank of high powered offices that overlooked the city, ignoring the hushed whispers and stares. Jesus you would think these guys had never seen a woman. Come to think of it, I'm not seeing another woman, Ranger had mentioned Ella but she sounded more like a housekeep/cook, and an amazing one at that!

I heard someone approach behind me, and a large meaty hand grabbed my upper arm. As I was turning I heard a voice that I recognized say "Ma'am you're not allowed to be on this floor, please let me . . . STITCH! Is that really you!?" Hal wrapped me in his arms and spun me in a circle.

Ok now this is really awkward, everyone is staring and Hal still has my ensnared in his vice grip. As he set me down, I jumped about 10 feet in the air, when I was deafened by a booming voice "Hal, mats tomorrow at 0500! Let Ms. Plum go, so she can get in here for her interview!"

Hal was blushing about 50 shades of red by this point, and whispered a quick 'good luck' as I scurried towards an overly large black man, who I quickly recognized as Tank. Figures, Ranger couldn't even piss without Tank to watch his back! At least not from what I remembered. But that was in the jungle and who wouldn't want Tank at their back. I still had a hard time remembering what all happened in that month we spent in the jungle, my shrink and I were slowly working on digging through what memories I did have and sorting them out so that maybe, I might regain what I had lost.

I followed Tank to a conference room and walked through the door he held open for me. Once inside I immediately recognized everyone sitting at the table. Ranger at the head of course, in corporate black, the seat to his right left open, but was for Tank I had no doubt. To his left was his playboy cousin Lester, still as sexy as ever, and next to Lester was the guy I idled in the ARMY Bobby Brown, best medic the military had ever seen.

I nodded at everyone and sat in the chair Tank had so graciously pulled out for me, Ranger stood up at the head of the table as stared me down, well if I hadn't been slightly nervous before hand, I certainly was now. I slowed my breathing and quieted the butterflies flying rampant in my stomach. Ranger just tossed his head back and laughed, full on laughed, walked over to me and stated "If you want the job, and can pass the tests, it's all yours Stitch."

I stared at him incredulously, then looked to everyone else still sitting at the table with huge grins on their faces. Ranger turned to walk out of the conference room, but I stood and grabbed his arm turning him to face me. "First I need to know what this job is, and what all it entails!" Ranger just shrugged out of my grip and pointed to Bobby. "That there is your man, once you talk to Brown. Have him send you to Tank to start your testing" and he turned once again and walked out. Tank was next out the door, gave me a bump on the shoulder and threw a quick "I better see you in my office" over his shoulder. Then of course was Lester, he swaggered over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder, trying to glance down my shirt. "I for one hope to see a lot more of you around this place Beautiful. We sure could use some light around here" and left me with Bobby. Who I could just feel staring holes into my back!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Love the reviews keep them coming! Short, but gives some more prodding for your brains lol!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 4**

**Just What am I Getting Into?**

"I for one hope to see a lot more of you around this place Beautiful. We sure could use some light around here" and left me with Bobby. Who I could just feel staring holes into my back!

I turned around slowly, taking a few deep breaths and went to sit next to Bobby. We sat there staring at each other, before I just couldn't take it anymore. "Ok, so why the hell does Ranger want me working here?" I am the only woman I have seen, and I've only heard of Ella. There's no way I can cook or clean, hell I can't even boil water. And I'm no good at filing or books or taking phone calls..." I could see the smile grow on his handsome features before he burst out laughing! He actually had the balls to laugh at me! I was about ready to hit him when he managed to get himself under enough control to talk to me without laughing.

"Stephanie, there is no way he wants you to do admin or house keeping, and yes you would be only the 2nd woman employed by Rangeman.

We would like you to medic. Due to the nature of our jobs, we often have guys that get hurt on a take down gone wrong, or while they are out working. I am here to patch them up and hold their medical power of attorney. With the work we do and how many guys we have get injured it helps to have a talented medic on staff. I have been the medic here since I got out of my steady contract with the government. However the core team here has decided we need to expand the business, amd Ranger was thinking Atlanta or maybe even both!"

It took me about 3 seconds to process what all he had just said. "Okay so where do I come in?"

Bobby looked at me like I was stupid and went on "We have decided that the core team will be needed at the new office while it is coming up. All of us need to be there to agree on structures and handle employee interviews and training. Just like we did and do here. However in order to do this, I need to find a replacement. That's where you come in Stitch. Your record speaks for itself, and the recommendations Ranger received where more than stellar.."

"Recommendations, I don't remember asking for any recommendations!"

"When Ranger starts searching for candidates, it doesn't matter if you are looking for a job or not, the big guys tend to take notice and recommend whoever they see fit, this time it was you!"

I could only stare at Bobby and attempt to keep my mouth shut. I didn;t know whether to be pissed of or proud, I settled for getting them both under control enough to keep listening to Bobby while he talked.

"Anyways, while we researched candidates to take over my position here, the only one that fit the qualifications and that we all could agree on was you." He sat back in his chair and studied me "You are also the only one who has worked on all 4 of us and done an amazing job."

I guarantee I got the weirdest look on my face because I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "Bobby I have never worked on any of you, the only time we have even all worked together was the time my team did and S&E in the god forsaken jungle."

He looked at me like I was crazy, until I saw the light bulb go off in his head, "You don't remember it do you? Do you have any memory from that mission Stephanie?"

**AN: Leave me some love, and maybe some ideas! **

**Constructive criticism is helpful too!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Thank you to everyone that had reviewed! I'm so excited that you are enjoying it.  
><strong>

**To those that think Ranger will be a jerk, he will not be. He and Steph have just had limited exposure to each other. **

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 5**

**What do You Really Know**

"You don't remember it do you? Do you have any memory from that mission Stephanie?"

I couldn't keep it from Bobby, he would know the second he took a look at the book thick file I had brought with me. I placed my hands in my lap, and stared at them, while I admitted, to the 2nd person ever, that I really had no memory of what I knew to be months in the Jungle. "Bobby, I am missing a huge chunk of time from when we rescued you. I remember being told we found you and then I remember getting on the chopper without Dutch or Hawk. I am assuming we lost them. But I cannot for the life of me, no matter how much Dr. Ambrose and I have tried, remember what happened. I still get flashbacks, but it is never of anything I haven't already confirmed is true." By this time I was having a hard time not bawling, I managed to pull myself together enough to sniffle out "Bobby I don't know what to do anymore, and I understand if this in anyway puts me out of contention for the medic position here at Rangeman."

Bobby had put his hand on my shoulder at some point in my little breakdown "Stephanie, we have plenty of guys here who suffer from PTSD or have memory breaks. This in no way disqualifies you, it just means you will need to continue to see someone during your stay here." He sat back in his chair and began to explain that Ranger had not only opened this business for personal gain, but to give the ex military guys somewhere to go that was not rent-a-cop. That it gave them a place surrounded by people like them to confide in and hang out with.

I understood that this place ran with a military like structure and often the men adopted military procedures. The core team, Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester handed out punishments on the mats and with the boring duties such as monitors. I could now see how this place ran with such precision, and I was ready to become a part of it. I had often thought about how I would adapt to being in the real world again. What I would do, where I would go and what crowd I would now hang out with. For all three questions I had drawn a blank. Now I finally had a place I could call home, one where I would be 'just another one of the guys'. At least I hoped they would accept me as one of theirs.

I was drawn out of my inner thoughts by a quick rap on the conference room door. Tank stuck his massive upper body into the room and asked if I was ready to in his words "commence testing" I gave a quick nod of my head and Tank told me to go get changed into workout clothes.

I stood up to follow Tank and Bobby stopped my forward progress with a hand on my arm. "Stephanie, I know we are not close and have not had much experience with each other, but please feel free to come to me if you have any problems, with the guys or your memory. I will do what I can to help."

I gave a mumbled thanks, as I was afraid if I said more the tears that were threatening to fall out would have free reign.

Once I had changed, I met Tank in the gym and he put me through a series of tests, similar to the ones I underwent in the Rangers on a missionly basis. From the smile on Tanks face, if you could even call it a smile, I was passing. It didn't surprise me though, I knew Ranger held his guys to military standard, and I had proved long ago that I could pass just the regular standards let alone the Rangers beefed up version. We used to compare scores in the Rangers, I knew I had Hal's score beat by about 20 points and he got in, so I was pretty sure that, even if the held me to male version of standards here that I could pass with flying colors.

Bobby took me from the gym to his office suite and gave me a simple paper test, he obviously knew I could pass whatever he threw at me. When I was done he gave it a quick once over and told me to go see Ranger and Tank in Rangers office. After receiving the quick directions, I bucked it up the stairs to the 4th floor. Rangers' door was open and I passed through it quickly coming to a stop when I saw Tank leaned over the back of Rangers chair as they both looked at something on screen. I could have swore I saw Tanks hand on Rangers shoulder rubbing small circles into his back with his thumb. I stuttered out a small apology and went to back out of the office when Ranger called to me "Ahh Stephanie just the person I was hoping to see."

He gestured to the chair opposite from his and I quickly sat down in it. Tank moved to close the door and the proceeded to sit beside me. Ranger slid a contract over for me to look at while he was explain job benefits, insurance, 401k and company cars. I just nodded my head, from what I could see Rangeman took very good care of it's employees and I had no doubts that Ranger wouldn't try to slip one by me.

I signed the contract and Tank shook my hand welcoming me to Rangeman before he slipped out the door, more quiet than any man his size had any right to be.

Ranger cleared his throat and brought my attention back to him. "Stephanie, I would like to ask something of you. I ask that you keep what you know about Tank and myself to yourself, while it is common knowledge among my core team, I try to keep it away from the regular staff. I also ask that what you saw in that cave in the jungle also be kept to yourself. I trust that you are an honest person and that I can trust you with our secret?"

**AN: Please review! I love to hear from you guys that are reading and enjoying the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys glad for all the favorites and followers! Thank you to everyone that had reviewed! I'm so excited that you are enjoying it.  
><strong>

**This one's going out to everyone who has reviewed in the last couple of days! Especially Fanfictionstalker, and carrotmusic!**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 6**

**Re-Learning the Secret**

I also ask that what you saw in that cave in the jungle also be kept to yourself. I trust that you are an honest person and that I can trust you with our secret?"

I looked at him curiously, apparently he had not read my filed yet. "Ummm... Ranger we better get Bobby up here to help explain."

Ranger gave me a raised eyebrow, only one, god can everybody do that except for me, but called Bobby up to his office. Bobby walked in the door about a minute later and sat down next to me. He looked at Ranger silently as if waiting for an explanation or maybe doing some form of ESP. Apparently Bobby missed the ESP memo because he was still staring at Ranger when Ranger questioned "Why do you need to help explain to me, why Stephanie is having a hard time comprehending the fact that I have asked her to keep Tank and I's secret?"

Bobby just stared at Ranger, for about 3 seconds before he asked "Have you told her the secret?"

"No but I expressed that she should keep to herself the events we told her about on the mission, including what she saw as a medic in the cave."

You haven't read Stitchs' file yet have you?"

Ranger shook his head no, and bobby sighed and leaned back deeper into his chair. "Stephanie has not been able to recall events happening between hearing they had found us and boarding the chopper. Therefore she has no clue what 'secret' you are talking about Ranger. Did you not get the email that as her boss you needed to read her files?"

Shock registered acroos Rangers face as he looked at me and then back to Bobby. "Does it affect her abilities in the field or with a partner?"

Bobby just rolled his eyes, a very Jersey worthy roll I might add, "My assessment of this was also included in said email. Now if you no longer want to waste my time Boss I have a set of stitches that need to be taken out."

Ranger nodded his head towards the door, while motioning me to stay still. I sat quietly trying to imagine what it was that I would need to keep a secret. Once Bobby had shut the door behind him Ranger once again turned his gaze towards me. He sat forward in his leather chair and steepled his fingers across a dark stained mahogany desk. "Stephanie.." His voice was quiet, "I don't know how to put this, but I still express the need to keep it to yourself. As a future medic in this company, you do need to know about Tank and I's relationship. We're... well we are gay."

He leaned back in the desk, and I sat back in my chair letting this absorb. Suddenly there was this shooting pain in my head as I doubled over onto my knees on the floor. The dots were swimming in front of my face as I stared down onto pristine black carpeting.

_My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness within the cave. I stood still for a moment to make sure my eyes were fully accustomed to the dark before I stepped further into the cave. I was carrying a bundle of leaves and roots that I had found earlier in the morning while checking the traps. On my back was a backpack full of rabbits and fish that had already been gutted. _

_As I stepped into the large opening about 250 feet in, I noticed the fire was going strong still. then I noticed Tank was missing, my eyes darted around the room. The flame flickering on the walls casting shadows. My eyes fell to the pile of leaves and furs we had amassed the made up one of the beds. This plank usually contained Ranger, but at this moment it held them both. Tank held Ranger in his arms, still unconscious. I could see Tank's mouth moving, talking to Ranger. I slowly walked towards the fire. Tank looked up at me, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Why hasn't he woke up yet Stitch? Why?" He pleaded with me for an answer. One that I had no clue of. With Bobby still down with a high fever and fighting an infection, I was handling this alone. _

_I looked at Tank and asked a question I rally didn't want to "Have you two been ... intimate?"_

_Tank nodded, "Are you two clean or do I need to worry about and STD or HIV?"_

_Tank looked taken aback at my question. "We are clean Stitch!" He informed me with force. _

_"Ok I didn't mean it that way, I just needed to know because of the blood." I calmed, my hands up to show I meant no harm. I moved towards them once again and moved the blanket back to check on the wound in Rangers side and chest. My stitches were holding, which was amazing considering the tatters I had to work with, but they were going to leave a nasty scar. From there took his pulse and checked his breathing best I could. Tank held his head in his lap the entire time, mumbling incoherently. "Tank I don't have any answers, his pulse is good, so is his breathing. His stitches look good and amazingly there is no sign of infection. I'm hoping his mind is just letting his body catch up. Now let me look at your leg."_

_As a maneuvered around the pair, I heard Lester, Hal and Ram return from his scout/hunting trip. I heard a thud, but did not look up from Tanks leg, which had virtually been shattered in the blast. After re-wrapping his leg and making sure he informed me of any pain or numbness, I turned to the guys._

_I saw they each had a string of birds and there was a large hog between them. I walked over and sat on the log next to Ram, bumping his shoulder. He handed me a bird and I pulled out my skinning knife. As I plucked feathers and gutted the medium sized bird I thought back to before this whole mission went up in flames._

I awoke to someone slapping my face and calling my name "Stitch, come on Stitch. There she is, come on back now Stitch."

I sat up and saw I was no longer on the floor in Rangers office and had been carried to Bobby's office. "What happened Stitch?" Bobby questioned as soon as I was focused.

"I remembered..."

**AN: Keep the reviews coming, the more I get the faster I write guys! Hope you enjoyed this newest twist in our favorite characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Sorry guys, the boyfriend just came home from his hitch in ND! Took sometime to ourselves!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 7**

**Moving Forward**

"I remembered..."

"Bobby I remember!" I couldn't help but be excited, I had just regained part of what I had been missing for over 2 years!

"Woah, slow down Stitch. What exactly do you remember? Do I need to get in contact with the Rangeman Psychiatrist?"

I guess I was bubbling in all the excitement and was talking a little to fast for the guys to comprehend. "I think we need to schedule a meeting so that I can get to know him, as I get the feeling that being here is going to be good for my memory! As far as what I remembered, I was reliving a time in the cave. When I first found out that Ranger and Tank were together. You were still out with the fever and infection, and Lester, Ram and Hal came back from hunting."

"That's great Stitch! I'm amazed that it came back loud and clear, most times these flashbacks come in hazy and distorted. I would like to sit in on you sessions with Dr. Haques if that would be alright. Just so that I can get a feel for where you are at and what I need to look for, and do when you're having these flashbacks." Bobby seemed just as excited with this progression as I was.

Ranger and Tank were off to the side listening intently but not offering more than their silent support. I turned to them "I want you both to know that I will keep your secret within our core team, and other medical professionals if the need arises. I thank you both for this opportunity, and look forward to getting to know you both! Please let me know if there is anything I can do for either of you."

"Stitch, thank you. As for what you can do for us we would like to get you through your partner rotations and then settle you with a final partner. Rotations should take about 6 weeks. Hal has already volunteered for the first rotation, I know you guys worked together frequently and I hope he can get you settled in and up to speed quickly. Your apartment comes with your contract but you are also welcome to look at apartments outside of Rangeman and Rangeman will pay your rent, utilities and gas up to $1250 a month. Let us know if you have any questions that the guys can't answer. Our doors are for the most part open. Come see me or Tank sometime tomorrow, we have a couple more questions and a possible job we need done."

With that They turned and walked out, it was like watching two reflections in a mirror, they were so in tune with the others body and mind that they made perfect partner, in the field, and I am going to assume in the bedroom. With that thought bouncing around in my brain, I turned to Bobby and asked where I could find Hal.

I bounced out of the stairwell and went in search of Hals' cubicle. I found him with paperwork spread out all over his desk, I snuck up on his and leaned in over his shoulder and whispered in his ear "Boo" He jumped about 3 feet in the air and whipped around, letting his chair crash to the floor.

"Damn it Stitch, you are still the only one I know who can do that. Even the boss man, you can feel his power coming at you. What do you need sweetness?"

"Ranger says you are first in my partner rotation and that you're gonna show the ropes and get me up to speed. So where do we start?"

"Well I suggest we take this paper explosion and head the conference room so we have more space. Let's go get you an account set up on our mainframe and grab a laptop from Gutierez. He is our resident hacker and electronic extraordinaire. He claims the 3rd floor as his own personal workspace, well half of it anyways. The rest is storage. His half is all our servers and electronics. He keeps this place up and running as well as managing the installs for security."

Hal introduced me to Hector calling me Stitch, I guess my ARMY nickname is going to stick around with me for quite awhile. Hector took a double take when he saw me, I am guessing over the fact that I am Rangemans first rangewoman. He gave me my account specifics and told me I could change the password on my first log in or by coming to him at any time.

We walked back up the steps to the control room floor. Hal held to door open for me to walk through, as I bounced out the door I came in contact with a solid wall of muscle, as I looked up to find out who I had just ran into I felt myself being drawn into the silvery blue eyes, of the man who had grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling. I felt a buzzing at the base of my neck, I drew myself out of his gaze and found myself staring at the unmistakable face of Ram.

**AN: Little shorter, but a good place to end! Hope everyone is having a happy new years! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: It's back! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm loving writing it for you guys!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 8**

**Finding Someone or NOT**

I felt a buzzing at the base of my neck, I drew myself out of his gaze and found myself staring at the unmistakable face of Ram.

As he let me go, I rubbed the base of my neck where the buzzing was. I had worked with Ram on several occasions, but not since the FUBAR mission in the jungle. This buzzing was entirely new to me as well. I had never felt it before. I was happy to see Ram and mentioned that we would need to catch up over lunch sometime. He just shrugged, welcomed me to the team and took off in the direction he had been going before I had collided with him. The buzzing continued until he had left the room.

He seemed a little cold in comparison to when we used to work with each other. But it could have just been the years since we had last seen each other, or maybe something that happened on the mission that I had not yet remembered.

I turned to Hal and motioned him to lead the way. While following Hal to the conference room, where I had first met with the core team for my interview, I reflected on the strangeness of the buzzing at the base of my neck when I was in contact with and close to Ram. By the time we had reached the conference room I still hadn't been able to pinpoint an exact reason for the feeling. I put it to the back of my mind in order to better be able to follow along with Hal while he started detailing part of my job. Rangeman ran one of the most successful Bond Enforcement Agencies on the East coast, maybe in the country, and that the work we did behind the scenes in searches and surveillance allowed for that to remain true.

Hal explained that as a medic, searches would not normally be part of my repertoire, but for the sake of training Ranger wanted me run through everything, so that I would have knowledge of them if the need ever arose. We sat down and Hal had me pull up the search engine and briefly outlined how to run them, telling me he would make sure we covered this again tomorrow when we had actual searches to run, not repeats. For now he had already printed out the search and necessary other documents. Now it was our job to compile the knowledge of the FTA in a way that would help us find where he frequented so that we would be able to increase the chances of a successful capture where no one got hurt in the process. It took us a few extra searches and some back channels that may have been slightly illegal, but we found that he liked to frequent and Bar called Purge every Saturday night.

Hal had told me that in this case we would run surveillance on him on a Saturday night until the opportunity presented itself to snatch him from Purge. He also mentioned that most of these times, while they ended up waiting around 4 hours, the skips were normally intoxicated enough that the struggle was minimal. My brain was running at full speed already so when a thought hit me broadside I was momentarily stunned. I was hit with a thought of how to increase skip capture and lower man time spent. Or at least I thought I had. I would wait till my meeting with Ranger this evening to talk to him. So I stored this little tidbit away for future use. Hal and I continued to work on several more searches, pinpointing homes, places the frequented, and girlfriends if they had any. The girlfriend information was usually pulled from Rangeman informants on the street and took some phone calls.

I could see myself getting into, yet still hating this part of the job. I liked the challenge and puzzle of it, but my ass was asleep, my neck was killing me from leaning over the table, and I might be permanently cross eyed from looking at a million and one papers. Hal looked like he was suffering the same conditions, and gave me a look of understanding before stating "Ranger normally switches us around on rotations so we are not stuck doing this or monitors too often. We all get the same amount of time in each rotation. Makes it more even. However we all love the takedowns, and in order to do a takedown we need to do the research. After having Tank look over these and approving a takedown location and approach, we will get to take them all down. That's the best part."

I couldn't help but laugh, his smile was contagious and he looked like a kid in a candy store. Hal had been our resident explosive expert when we were in the ARMY together and I remember that look well. It was his "I'm gonna fuck shit up" look. Normally the look worn when he realized his skill set was going to be utilized to the full extent.

I couldn't help but clutch my head, as pain once again washed over me.

_I looked at Hal and saw his "fuck shit up" look, as he realized we were gonna need his explosion skills. He loved what he did and he was the best at it. Sure he was amzing with a gun and damn good in hand to hand combat, we all were, but his ammunitions training was on a skill none of us would ever master. We had nick named him Pyro for a reason_.

I sat back up, and looked directly into the worried eyes of Hal. I told him I was ok, that I was just having a memory resurface that I had forgotten long ago. I mentioned the problems I was having with my memories and what so far had happened when they came back.

He put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he would be there if I ever needed to talk. That he, himself had had problems remembering particularly traumatic times from his past, and had seen the same shrink that I would be and he still saw him from time to time.

I was touched by his admission and offer, I was so glad I was fitting in here just like I had dared to hope. I gave him a quick hug and looked into his eyes "Thanks Pyro" The look of joy on his face was a smile unmatched by any I had seen so far.

**AN: Do you guys want me to continue with these short little snippets of chapters and quick updates, or take longer to write and give you a more lengthy chapter? Please let me know! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys, things might get a little more spread out here, trying to find a new place! I'll update when I can! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 9**

**Talking to Ranger**

I gave him a quick hug and looked into his eyes "Thanks Pyro" The look of joy on his face was a smile unmatched by any I had seen so far.

By the time Hal and I were done in the conference room, it was time to run to Rangers office for that chat. l hurried across the floor to the bank of offices again. I knocked and heard a gruff "Enter" within. I pushed open his door and moved to the chair opposite of him. I waited silently for him to finish whatever he was messing with on his computer. As I waited I ran my idea through my mind again trying to organize my thoughts and how I would present them to make things make sense to him like they did for me.

Ranger cleared his throat bringing me back from my inner dialog. I looked up him and waited for him to start talking.

"Stitch I have a proposition for you. We have never had a female on the team before, and that kept a few options of bringing down skips off the table. Except in a very few instances. However, now that you are officially part of the team, you have opened up those options. Which is what I would like to talk to you about. We have hired females in the past short term for what we classify as distractions. However without permanently bringing them on to the team, we could not offer the amount of money and the insurance that we felt they needed. With you as a permanent member of our staff we are able to offer you these things. A distraction would require you to go into a public place, mostly bars, and draw the skip outside so that we could apprehend him. This would drastically reduce the chance of a civilian getting hurt and the man hours we put into surveillance in wait time alone. Rangeman aquires 15% of the bond, and would offer you 5% of said bond upon a successful distraction, in addition to your normal hourly wage and insurance benefits. In a distraction we would have a man behind the bar to fix you virgin drinks, two men minimum at each exit and a few men inside. You would also wear a wire so that we could hear your conversation and make sure things were going as to the plan. Rangeman would also supply you with a credit card for all distraction related purchases, clothing, accessories, makeup, etc. You would also be allowed to keep the items for future use if possible."

I stared at Ranger in shock, not only had he just described exactly what I had in my head, but he had just spoke more words in a single time frame than I had ever heard out of him before.

I think I was speechless for to long because Ranger looked at me concerened "Stitch, is that alright, I didn't want to assume. Is it too much? Do you not want to do it?"

"No Ranger not at all sorry, I was just a little shocked is all. I had the same thought today while I working with Hal and he mentioned sitting outside the bard for hours on end. And yes it probably is too much, but I guess it is fairly close to what you would offer any of the guys who brought in skips?"

Ranger shrugged first then added "It's not the same deal. The women we used before got the 5% like you will. But not the other added benefits. So would you be willing to try a couple to get the feel for them on a case by case basis and then we will reevaluate in a few months?"

"I don't need a case by case trial run. I have done similar things for the ARMY before, granted on a much larger scale. But none the less I have participated and been very successful. I know distractions work and I will do anything I can to help out around here. So when do normal apprehensions turn into a distraction?"

Ranger thought for a few moments then seemed to gather himself "These normally happen when we have had a hard time getting the skip alone or they live in a higher risk area for take downs to go wrong. Take for example we had a skip who was always around his friends, never really gave us a chance to apprehend him without making a scene. We had gotten a tip from his ex-girlfriend that he had officially come out of the closet. So we slutted Lester up and sent him in for him. Poor skip never knew what hit him. Poor Lester never heard the end of it. Worked like a charm though. That is when we tried bringing in females on a consultant basis, it has never worked quite as well though. We think it may partially be because the bait, excuse the term, needs to feel secure in her team, and the females from the outside didn't have the team mentality I think we need for these to be successful" Ranger sat back in his chair "Steph we have a skip whose apprehension period is coming to a close. I think we need to try a distraction. He has a group of guys he frequents bars with, only leaves without them when he leaves with a female. Would you be willing to do a distraction tomorrow night?"

I nodded my head, "Just so long as I can meet my team tomorrow morning and we can go over the plan, and I will need that card you mentioned for some shopping. I definitely don't own any slut gear anymore!"

Ranger shook his head at me as he told me the meeting would be directly after morning meeting at 7am. I told him I would be present and I headed down to my apartment with the laptop Hector had loaned out to me. I was going apartment shopping.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys, things might get a little more spread out here, trying to find a new place! I'll update when I can! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Acceptance and Apartments  
><strong>

I was going apartment shopping.

I sat with my back against the headboard with a water bottle and a granola bar on the nightstand. I had done all the math with my newly acquired salary and was now searching for apartments in the area. Rangeman sat on Haywood, my parents house on Roosevelt in the Chambersburg section of Trenton, I wanted to stay away from my parents but close to Rangeman. I found 4 apartments I really liked and noted the contact names and numbers for them all.

With that part of my night done I finished off the granola bar and my water bottle before tossing them in the trash and turning off all the lights. I crawled between the covers, which was more of a pour after all the physical testing I had done today. I tossed briefly before finding a comfortable spot, I was almost asleep when there was a horrendous knocking on my door. I jerked out of bed and ran to the door. throwing it open I saw Lester, Bobby, Hal and Cal waiting on the other side with stunned looks on their faces. I looked down and remembered I was in a sports bra and spandex. Oh well, they were the ones who knocked. Shaking himself out of his stupor Lester grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I was now staring at a very yummy ass, framed in a tight set of cargos. "Lester Santos, what the hell are you doing?" I shrieked at him, he ignored me and continued walking. I knew trying to get him to put me down was worthless so I just sat there patiently, waiting to find out what was so important.

Arriving in the gym, Lester walked us to the locker rooms, and deposited me on my ass in the middle of the shower floor. Bobby picked up a 5 gallon bucket and threw the contents at me! I was screaming at him by this point, and realized I was surrounded by most of Rangeman. I recognized a few faces, Manny, Bo, Binkie, Junior, Vince, Woody, Zero and Zip. I would have smiled, but Bobby and Lester will still drowning me in honey as I squealed and tried, unsuccessfully, to get away. I was slipping on the honey coated shower floor and went down in a honey smothered heap. I lay there thinking this couldn't get any worse and I have no idea how i was going to get this shit out of my hair, when the rest of them up-ended 1lb bags of powdered sugar on me. They all laughed and shouted 'Welcome to Rangeman Stitch' before Zip turned the cold water on me! They turned and walked out, leaving me sitting in the cold shower.

I laughed in spite of myself. I just got hazed! They were accepting me into their circle. Well the ones who showed up anyways. I had no idea how many people worked at Rangeman but there were quite a few faces mixed in that I didn't recognize. Noticeably missing was Ram, There was twinge in my chest and I felt rejected. I turned the water to warm in an effort to melt the honey, powdered sugar mixture off my body. When I felt like I was clean enough to get to my room and finish, I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked quickly to the stairwell and ran into someone who was just coming out. I felt the buzz in my neck and didn't need to look up to know who it was. Ram ground out "I see you let someone else get you in the shower Princess" and pushed past me. I put my head down and ran to my apartment. How could he assume such things, what happened between us? I knew the answer to that was hidden in my memories. I pushed my door opened and noticed my phone was blinking at me. I unlocked the screen and opened my new text message.

_Hal: Try Dawn dish soap. Ella keeps a big bottle beneath the sinks to refill the little ones._

I smiled at Hals thoughtfulness. He may have been a part of it but he had helped me out because I knew I had nothing that would have worked. I grabbed the dish soap from where Hal had said it would be a trudged to the shower.

An hour later I was finally back in bed and comfortable. I turned my alarm off for the morning. I would work out whenever I woke up.

When I stretched out the next morning, the sun was shining through the window. My phone told me it was just before 9, early but still considered sleeping in, in my books anyways. I jumped in the shower again using regular shampoo and conditioned this time. Thank god that all the sticky sweet mixture came out. I made myself a reminded to thank Hal.

I ran some mouse and gel through my hair and then scrunched it into a low slung messy bun. The bun thing was a holdover from the ARMY, it was easy and comfortable, especially now that I didn't need it to be a perfect ballerina bun. I threw on some tight jeans, a blank cami and a dark purple lace tank top over my Victorias Secret Bombshell push-up bra. I sat down to pull on socks and my new Nike Shox. I made sure to throw my key fob in my little purse and double checked to make sure I had my truck keys and my wallet. Heading up to the main floor I smiled at all the guys and stopped in to say hi to the ones I knew that were on duty today. I stopped in with Ranger and collected the card so that I could go distraction shopping.

"Stitch, surveillance shows he likes his girls in skimpy and slutty. Are you sure you're up to this?"

I rolled my eyes and threw back a "Just wait till tonight Ranger, you'll see how up to this I am!" I took the elevator down to my truck, and gunned her out of the garage. I had been away from Treton for along time but the streets hadn't changed, sure there were new stores and more places but the mall was still in the same place. I just hoped they had upgraded their stores!

I found a parking space very close to Macy's front doors and I thanked my lucky parking karma. I started with jeans, grabbing several pairs of Silvers and then threw a ton of different colored camis in the cart, moving on to shirts and more tank tops. I made sure to grab more workout clothes, and more socks. If I didn't find anything else I knew I would be back here for a dress and shoes.

I ran to payless shoes and grabbed a couple more pairs of Shox and some black combat boots for work. Grabbing a few pairs of good workout socks, i walked to the counter and paid. The ARMY had cut my shopping time in half at the very least. I knew I would be back once i got my own place to do some more extensive shopping and to fill my closets. But I was on a mission. I took the bags out to the truck and put them in the back seat. It was now lunch time and I went to the food court in search of food. I had a vast array of food to choose from but went with Panda Express and got Mongolian Beef and Sweet Fire chicken with noodles. I had water to drink and sat down at a table to eat my food. While I was eating I called and set up meetings with the real estate agents at the condos. I set them all up before 5 so that I still had plenty of time to get ready for tonight's distraction.

Finishing my Panda I threw the trash away and set the tray on top. Deciding to peruse the mall in look of a great distraction dress. I was window shopping when I found it. It was perfect. Black lace on top of red satin low cut, barely there back and very short. This would be perfect! I went inside the store, Leather and Lace, and asked the sweet old lady if she had the dress in a size , she pulled out a carbon copy of the dress in the window. I took it to the dressing room and fell in love with it! I went back out to look at shoes and other accessories I may need.

While I was perusing her store, she came over and pulled out a pair of sky high red heels, a pair of Fuck Me Pumps if I ever saw them. She had pulled out a size 6 a perfect fit, and then led me over to the jewelry counter. WE talked while we looked at jewelry and I learned her name was Betty and she had needed something to do when her husband died a couple years ago. She had always wanted to be in fashion and now she was. I told her what I did and that I would be here in the future for more outfits. She pulled a gorgeous set of rhinestone drop earrings out that had a matching choker, with a drop centerpiece that would fall deliciously between my breasts. I told Betty that I would take the set and she looked at me and said "Silly girl we are not done yet, you need lingerie. My stuff is better than Victorias Secret for this type of dress!" She brought out what I would need in my sizes and wrapped it all up for me. I paid with Rangers company card and walked out of the store headed for my truck. I hung the dress bag up on the 'oh shit' handle and took off for my first appointment.

The first apartment was okay, nothing special, simple design and a good place, about 15 minutes from the office. I told the agent I would think about it. The second apartment was a no. 20 minutes from the office, in a bad area of town. I was scared to leave my truck out front. The inside was horrendous, it smelled like it had been firebombed more than once. I told the agent thanks but no thanks and drove like a bat out of hell to the third appointment.

It was a very pretty place, needed a passcode to get into the garage and the lobby before using your key fob and personal passcode to get into your apartment. The inside was immaculate, granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances, lots of space in the living room, washer and dryer behind a closet door. The bedroom did it in though, well more accurately the closet. It had a walk in closet with lots of racks and shelves, it even had a space for me to put a small gun closet/safe. I walked into the attached bathroom to find a jacuzzi soaking tub and separate stand up shower with no less than 4 heads and a shower massager. I was sold, totally and completely. When Anne the real estate agent was going through the amenaties and benefits, I saw the gym and pool that we all shared plus a large courtyard and common area. But the biggest selling point for me was that it was secured by Rangeman. No wonder the pass codes and key fobs seemed familiar. It was available to move in now, and I told Anne that it was sold. I stepped out into the hall way to cancel my 4th appointment.

I now had my own place, a gorgeous place, only 10 minutes from work. I signed all the necessary paperwork and lease agreements. Anne stopped at the office on our way out and we assigned me a passcode and they were able to, after a brief call to Hector, take my Rangeman key fob and put my apartment onto it as well. I walked out of the apartments on cloud 9!

I would need to go furniture shopping tomorrow and move myself in. But that was a task better served tomorrow. I stopped at my old time favorite sub and pizza shop Pino's and sat at the counter while I waited for my meatball sub and tiramisu. I heard the door behind me jingle, and heard someone move next to me to sit down.

"Well, hello gorgeous. I don't believe I've seen you before." No it couldn't be... Joe Morelli.

**AN: Hey guys, this ones longer! Hope you like it! Reviews please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hey guys, things might get a little more spread out here, trying to find a new place! I'll update when I can! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

**Jesus, It's Joe**

"Well, hello gorgeous. I don't believe I've seen you before." No it couldn't be... Joe Morelli.

I groaned internally wanting to thunk my head on the bar in front of me. But then I had to laugh, he didn't recognize me. I was still laughing when I turned towards him.

"Guess that's too bad now isn't it Joe?" The look on his face was incredible. I heard cameras clicking away in the background so I'm sure I could get a copy.

"Cupcake, is that really you. I didn't recognize you, you look good, damn good." His eyes roamed my body as he said this. I may have had romps with Morelli in the past but he was giving me the creeps now.

Joe used to be every girls wet dream, hell I could see where he still could be. From what I could tell he was about 6' of lean, hard, Italian muscle. There was a small scar over his eyebrow that wasn't there before I left. He had developed his half smirk to a panty dropping level. One that he was trying to use on me, but I was not falling for it. I fell for the underdeveloped when he was a senior and I was a sophomore in high school and ended up letting him talk me out of my virginity behind the Eclair case of the Tasty Pastry. I found out the next day that he had signed his papers for the NAVY and taken off early that morning. I was livid, I hated men, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to torture him first. He came back when the summer after I graduated and I promptly hit him with my Grandpa Sandors Buick. I only broke his leg that night, but I should have thrown "Big Blue in reverse and ran him over again, hell maybe three of four times would have done the trick. Needless to say I felt better and Joe steered clear of me long enough for me to leave town for boot camp. That had been the last I had thought of Joe Morrelli until now.

Now that asshole was sitting in front of me, trying to get my attention and all I could feel was the hurt and the rejection that his leaving did to me. As soon as the waitress put my food in front of me, I stood up and walked away from Joe. I had paid when I ordered, so I didn't bother with anything else. I was almost to my truck when Joe caught up to me. I unlocked my door and put my to go bag on the floor board.

"When did you get back in town Cupcake, do you have a place to stay?" Joe had that damn look in his eye again.

"First off, get your hands off me Joe. Second, I just rented my own place and thirdly, leave me the hell alone. I was done with you when I ran you over that summer. Stay out of my way Joe or I will make that broken leg look like a love tap, and remember I drive a truck now!"

I hopped in my truck and moved the bag to the passenger seat. I drove back to Rangeman, after making sure Joe wasn't following me.

Pulling into the garage I hopped out and questioned how I was going to get all the bags back to my 5th floor apartment without multiple trips. I stood and stared at my full back seat until i heard the stairwell door open. Cal popped his head out "Stitch, need some help with some bags?"

"How did you know, Cal?" I was honestly curious now.

"Ranger happened to be standing behind the monitor guys when you pulled in and stood looking at your backseat. Told me to come help you! So here I am, at your service M'Lady." He bowed as he said this, and I couldn't help the giggle that burst out of my throat. I loaded Cal with bags and grabbed my dress, shoes accessories, and my bag from Pino's. Cal sniffed the air like a bloodhound "Awwwww man, you got Pino's and didn't bring me none?" He pouted out hi lower lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes. How did he know that I can't resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Cal, aren't you my next partner in rotation?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Oh good Lord, don't not call me Ma'am. Stephanie, Steph, Stitch, anything but Ma'am. Makes me feel old." Call nodded sheepishly, "Next week Pino's is on me for lunch one day! But only if you promise to show me the best digs in town!"

Cal nodded his head and pushed his key fob for the 4th floor. After pausing in the hallway to let me fob my door open, he set the bags on the my couch and gave me a quick one armed hug before reminding me that we were meeting downstairs at 9. I had met my team that morning, and was glad to see plenty of familiar faces that I had performed with in the ARMY and felt secure with them watching my back. Intermixed were a few new faces, but ones that I had recognized from my "induction."

I felt confident, now it was time to dig into my own personal piece of heaven. It had been years, and I was about to dive head first into the delicious sub sandwich Pino calls his meatball sub. I sunk my teeth into the lightly toasted bun, through to the delicious marinara sauce and the incredibly juicy meatball. There was sauce falling all over and I could tell I was moaning and there was going to be no stopping it. I finished the sandwich before I realized it and put my tiramisu in the fridge until later. I got the feeling I might need it after tonight.

I headed to the bathroom will all my gathered beautification supplies and headed to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower, and let my Jersey girl out. I lathered, rinsed, shaved, and buffed. Then got out and rolled my hair into rollers. While waiting for those to set I did more buffing, some plucking and lathering with lotion (my favorite shimmery body lotion that I hardly ever got to wear). I pulled on a bra and spandex and started putting away all my clothes and shopping trip items. I plucked tags and folded, organized and made sure not to get too spread out, I would after all be moving out shortly.

By now it was about time to start getting ready. I headed to the bathroom again with my replenished make-up kit. I pulled my best smoky eye, dark, thick, long lashes framing my clear blue eyes. I pulled the rollers out and sprayed enough hairspray to kill a moose in my hair. I was happy with how my hair turned out, big bold curls accented by plenty of teasing. I applied some shimmery pale pink nail polish to my fingers and toes and walked back out into the living room and switched into the lingerie set that Betty had pulled for me. She was right, it was absolutely perfect. Jumped my meager B's up to a C in no time, the straps would fit perfectly in the almost useless sleeves, while still having a dip almost designed perfectly for this dress. I looked at the tag on the underwear and saw

_Laces_

_by Betty _

Oh she's good, I would most definitely be back. I knew the tag on the dress and shoes would read the same. they were too perfect of a match not to have come from the same designer.

I slinked into the almost obscenely tight dress and almost failed to get the tiny strap, that sat just below my shoulder blades, together. It was after all the only thing holding the back of this dress together. The dress was backless to the top of my ass. I would have to be careful of the motions I made. At 8:55 I slipped on my shoes, slapped on some deep red lipstick and double checked my make up before picking up my shoes and walking to the elevator. I put the FMPs on in the elevator and threw a little more sway into my hips than usual. I knocked on the door to the conference room. The result was just as I had hoped and more.

**AN: Leave me some love! Pwease!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

**Gotta Get Focused  
><strong>

I knocked on the door to the conference room. The result was just as I had hoped and more.

I stood leaned against the conference room door as I looked around the room. Mouths were open and eyes were glazed over, there may have even been some drool.

"What to you guys think?"

Babe. Bombshell. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Hot. Sexy. Fuck Me.

These all came out. I recognized Ranger voice as the Babe, and Lester as the beautiful, but other than that it was a mass of names.

I was pleased with results this dress had garnered. I held my hand out and Tank snapped out of it long enough to hand me a small mic. I turned away and stuffed it down into my bra, making sure that it could not be seen. "Testing... 1 2 3."

"Loud and clear Stitch."

Ranger gave us all a quick run down of the skip Alex Garner, 6'1'', blonde hair, blue eyes 210lbs. Missed his court date for multiple felony charges, including carrying concealed without a permit, domestic abuse and rape charges. Real great guy.

I started to focus my mind, channeling my inner Jersey girl so that I could flirt and bring this guy out.

Lester had sidled over to me at some point and was now towering over me with his forearm leaned against the door frame above me. "Damn, you're Beautiful. Wanna go home with me tonight? I'll make it worth your while, I can guarantee it" he breathed in my ear.

"Santos, shit, down shut the fuck up, and pay attention. I need your head in this." Ranger barked.

Thank god for Ranger. Not the Lester wasn't a sexy beast, and he was probably a god in bed too. But I didn't need that, it was my second day here. I did NOT need to be sleeping with one of my bosses. Ranger and I had ran and re-ran the situations, plans and exit strategies that morning so I felt confident. I turned to walk out of the conference room and heard Ranger yell "Focus shit heads, get your damn mind out of the gutters. She is one of ours and we need to protect her. She is doing this for us, now we need to have her back just in case something bad happens to her in there tonight."

I moved to the empty conference room next door, it was quiet and dark. The perfect place to focus, I heard the door creak open and someone large step into the space with me. I opened my eyes to find a Tank sized shadow in the doorway. "You ok Little Girl?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he walked towards me.

"Yeah Big Guy, just getting my focus on. which is extremely hard to do in a room full of testosterone induced guys panting over you." Tank walked over and put his large hands on my shoulders and started rubbing. I bent forward and let him continue the impromptu massage, moaning every now and again when he hit a particularly sweet spot.

Soon the door to the conference room shot open so hard it bounced off the wall and almost hit the intruder in the face. It was Ranger and all the guys behind him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Tank?" Ranger boomed.

I stuck my head out around Tank and glared at Ranger. "He was being a good friend and helping me relax, which I couldn't do with all of you panting over me. What did you think was happening Ranger?"

"Babe... It. It sounded like.. It sounded a little more obscene than a massage. Your mic is still on, we all heard."

"What were you thinking he was in here fucking my brains out? Or maybe leading me into an orgasm or two? Ranger you should know better than to think he would put me in that sort of position." I shook my head at Ranger in disgust as much as embarrassment as I walked out to the elevator to take to the garage. I leaned against the cool wall beside the stairwell door and played with the dangling pendant. I couldn't believe Ranger, his tone when he busted into the conference room clearly gave away what he thought we might be doing. But oh well, whatever is was needed to be resolved with Tank and Ranger. Right now I needed to focus... For the 3rd time tonight.

I had been so deep in focus, when the stairwell door opened, I jumped and put my hand over the pendant and my wildly beating heart. I followed Ranger and Tank to the Black Explorer and hopped into the back. As we pulled out of the garage Ranger spoke to me over his shoulder as he drove "Babe, I'm sorry for that. I heard those noises and knew Tank had left to check on you. I couldn't stop it." As he said this he reached his hand out for Tanks massive one and held it on the console. "Please know that I do not, under any circumstances, think that either of you would do that to me. But some of the comments made in the room got under my skin. I won't let it happen again. Please forgive me Steph?"

"You're forgiven Ranger, but answer me this. Why do you keep calling me Babe?"

"I'm not really sure, it just came out and kinda stuck in my brain. More personal than Stitch too, and I don't like remembering all the times you had to Stitch me up in the jungle."

We were quiet until we reached the club, Vibrations. The outside was black, but accented by blue lights going up the sides. I could hear the music pumping on the inside, and feel it vibrating the Explorer.

"Well, I guess I know why the call it Vibrations!" I laughed, releasing the tension that had been building on the silent ride over. I gave the guys about 5 minutes to get set up while I checked my make-up in the rearview mirror and adjusted the girls. I slipped my heels back on and stepped out of the Explorer. I passed by Cal at the door who gave me a wink and a quick "Go get 'em Tiger!"

I winked back, and opened the door to the club.

**AN: Well another one done! Leave me some loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

**Distractions**

I winked back, and opened the door to the club. The bass assaulted my ears and thrummed through my body. As I walked to the bar I perused the crowd for Alex. Not seeing him among the dancers and people at tables, I continued on to the bar, leaning over the end to get Hals attention and the scan the faces at the bar. Sure enough Alex was down at the other end of the bar with a group of his friends. He seemed to be searching the bar for something, or maybe someone.

Hal was still busy at the bar so I walked down to Alex's end of the bar and squeezed between him and another patron. Brushing against him as I leaned over the bar, once again trying to get Hal's attention. Hal was still busy making drinks so I made a big show of acting neglected. I gave a huff and turned around leaning against the bar.

"Bit busy tonight ain't it Sweetness?" Oh god sweetness? Really?

"Yeah and I just want to forget about this awful day and hook up with somebody."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"My Mom taught me never to talk to strangers" I giggled. Hal had showed up and I ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. I knew from experience this was an easy drink to fake. I swirled the straw around with my tongue before taking a short sip.

"Names Alex Gardner"

"Stella Martin" I purred as I ran my hand down his arm.

"There now we aren't strangers anymore. Now what happened today Sweetness?"

"Caught my boyfriend with my sister. Came home early and his car was in the drive. I walked into the house and heard moaning, I know about his extensive porn collection no matter what he might have thought. So I thought I would sneak in on him and surprise him and get some good hot and sweaty sex. Nope turned out he was getting hot and sweaty with my sister. He had the nerve to turn around and ask if I wanted to join them!" I took a long drag of my plain sweet tea that Hal had delivered.

"Wow, what an ass. Who could resist a sexy little thing like yourself? I bet your sister isn't half as good as you are either." He leaned in real close and brushed my hair back over my shoulder to whisper in my ear "You've got lips that I just know would look perfect wrapped around a cock."

I shuddered at the thought, but managed to cover it with what I hoped was a look of lust. "What do you say we get out of here and I can show you just how good they look."

He threw back the rest of his drink and threw enough cash to cover both our drinks and a tip on the bar before nodding to his friends. He proceeded to lead me out of the bar. I knew from experience this was actually the best place to be. It didn't look like you were in on it, if he was leading you out.

I was glad this was going quickly, the music was so loud it was giving me a headache, he threw open the door and started leading me to where I assumed his car was. I was starting to get worried when I heard the unmistakeable voice of Tank booming "Rangeman Bond Enforcement, you're in violation of your bond. Let the lady go and put your hands behind your back NOW!"

I looked shocked and started backing away, keeping up the facade that I had no part of this.

"Sweetness, just go back in the bar and find somebody else. I'll catch up with you later." He had a creepy look on his face as he said this. I had no doubt that I might have turned into one of his victims tonight.

I shivered and turned to head to the Explorer by the club door, I walked around the opposite side and got in the back seat. Ranger turned to look at me "You ok Babe?"

"Yeah I just need a hot shower, that guy gave me the creeps!Do we need to wait around on anyone else or can you take me back to Rangeman?"

"Rangeman it is M'lady!" He started driving us out of the lot as I giggled at his antics. He seemed to know I needed a lighter mood.

I hopped out when we arrived at Rangeman and walked straight to the elevator, telling Ranger I would see him tomorrow sometime. Using my fob to get me to the 4th floor I pulled my heels off and walked down the hall barefoot when the door opened. I fobbed my door open and tossed my shoes on the couch, and peeled of the dress and lingerie as I walked towards the bathroom.

I felt dirty, the way he had talked to me just made me feel used. I knew this feeling well from other distractions in the ARMY and knew it was often solved by a long hot shower. So that is where I was headed.

I scrubbed what felt like the first layer of skin off and I looked like a lobster by the time I was out. Oh what I wouldn't give for that jacuzzi tub right about now. But that would just have to wait. I dressed in a sports bra and spandex, my usual sleep gear when I was in the ARMY and now hear. I padded to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge to find a lone piece of cherry cheesecake with a note on the plastic wrap.

_Ranger told me about the distraction tonight dear. _

_Just thought you could use a pick me up at the end of the night! _

_Enjoy, Ella_

This woman was a fucking saint. I don't know what I would do without her when I moved out to my own apartment. I grabbed the plate and hopped on the counter eating until the slice was gone. Ella was a goddess, I felt 100x better now. I rinsed my plate and left it in the sink, walking to the bedroom and crawling under the covers. Tomorrow I needed to talk to Ranger about my new apartment, then maybe do some shopping before my week started all over on Monday.

**AN: Sorry it's late guys! Something happened when I was about halfway done and it got wiped off the computer!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 14  
><strong>

**Flashbacks**

Tomorrow I needed to talk to Ranger about my new apartment, then maybe do some shopping before my week started all over on Monday.

**Ram POV**

I sat in my apartment on 4 and took a long pull off the bottle in my hand. Why was I in my apartment on a Saturday night alone getting drunk you ask? My boss has the woman of my dreams slutted up and coercing a skip out of a bar using her feminine wiles. I couldn't watch that. Hell I could barely talk to the woman anymore.

We used to be great friends, always hanging out before and after missions. Hell we grew even closer on that FUBAR'd mission out of Columbia. We grew into more than I had ever hoped. I knew Steph was the woman of my dreams when I first saw her. She was running the track outside the base in her sports bra and spandex. I admired her body for sure, but her confidence blew me away. I knew plenty of women with a body like that who still hated how they looked. Steph wasn't a twig my any means, but I never did like my women skin and bones anyways. I liked a little more to hold onto and snuggle with at night. Yes I am a snuggler, get over it.

I took another swig of my beer and let myself fall into the past.

_Flashback_

_I followed her around the track watching that sexy little ass bounce and sway before me, that was reason enough to keep running. I had to be the luckiest man on the planet right now. We did about another 3 miles before she called it quits and walked to the bench to grab her tank top, towel and water bottle. It was just luck that mine happened to be on the same bench. I collapsed on the bench and mopped the towel over my face. _

_Unfortunately I had a briefing in 25 minutes and needed to get cleaned up, or I would have tried talking to her. I jogged back to the barracks and took a quick shower and got dressed. I followed the numbers to the conference room and what a pleasant but shocking surprise. There she was, wait why the fuck was she in our briefing room. _

_"Nice of you to join us Ramsey, now we can get started." Our CO launched into our objectives and let us know, that under no circumstances was this going to be easy. We would need to be stealthy and that Plum may need to run a distraction to help us with this objective. I now knew that her last name was Plum and I understood why she would be going on this mission with us. Over the next week I grew to know her as Stitch the medic and Steph the woman. She was great, always there when one of us needed patching up or a good laugh. Patched Hal up when he took a round to the leg after her distraction. Lord knows Hal wasn't needed any pain killers when she stitched him up wearing that outfit. Her boobs almost falling out she bent over him and dug the bullet out and patched him up, getting his blood all over her in the process. She had gotten our man not 5 minutes ago and now she was fixing up one of our best, even if he has a tendency to pass out. Which he hadn't that time, I guess those tits were a great distraction once again. She was a great Ranger, I never second guessed her again._

_We worked on several missions over the years, growing closer as friends. We often decompressed together, hitting the beach was her favorite. Whether we ran until we couldn't move or just sat there and watched the waves roll in. I had only spent 3 missions without her in the course of 3 years and we were always there for each other during decompression._

_But then came Columbia, that had to have been the most fucked up situation I had ever been in. Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby had been sent out a month before we were called in. By this time I had been working for Rangeman part time for about a year. I took a plane with Hal we met Hawk at the airport in the middle of the fucking night. At that point we knew it was bad. Hawk was the best tracker the Rangers had ever seen, a Shoshone Indian that man could track a fox through and artic blizzard I swear. He ran a tracking school and worked with the police in Nevada. _

_We were called directly to the conference room, yet another bad sign. When we got there Steph and Dutch where already waiting. I looked around the room, yup those guys got themselves into trouble. 2nd Best medic, 2nd best sniper (myself), best damn tracker ever, a stealth specialist and planner, and the best explosives expert the ARMY had to offer. _

_The gave a short brief, then shipped us out and gave us the longer brief and plans in the air to Columbia. WE were given their last know location, and it was up to Hawk to find them, what we would find they couldn't tell us. But we were running under the assumption that that had been captured and were probably being tortured. They dropped us under the cover of night as close to the LKL as possible. Hawk immediately picked up a trail once we reached the LKL , that's just how good he was. Following Hawk for days he finally led us to a compound. We could hear screaming, we immediately turned to Hal. He outlined us a plan, we needed to bust the guys out. He turned to Stitch and asked how good of a medic pack they sent her with. She rolled her eyes and said "You know I always pack my own, and I tripled it this time, I just had a feeling. So go ahead and blow them outta there, I can clean up some flesh wounds." We all smiled at her optimism.  
><em>

_Unfortunately it wasn't just a few flesh wounds. We lost Dutch in the fire fight and had to drag Tank, Bobby and Ranger. Lester had to lean heavily on Steph as we made our way back into the jungle. Hawk made us hobble slowly through the woods for days until he was sure we were lost. I asked why we needed to be lost one day while we were there. "We have been compromised, in order for them not to find us, we need to not know where we are." In a weird way, he made sense, but then again he normally did. _

_Steph spent days in the cave working on Bobby, Tank and Ranger. While she did we started gathering leaves and bark to sleep on and setting traps for food. Hawk even made us crudely made spears. Told us not to use bullets unless absolutely necessary. She patched us up when she came out and confirmed what Hawk had told me. We were compromised, there was know way around it. _

_Over the next week we killed animals and gathered for food and more bedding. Bobby had developed a severe fever and Ranger was still unconscious. Steph said it was more likely a coma and his mind shut his body down in order to heal. Over those days I would always bring Steph food and water. I was there when she lost it and cried into my shoulder over how insane this whole thing was. I was there when we found the hot springs. She had immediately tested the water for temperature and pulled a pH strip. Waiting briefly she whooped and started stripping. She waded own into the large pool, turning to ask me if I was joining. _

_I couldn't speak, she was naked, she wanted me to join. I could see how dark hr eyes had gotten as I stripped, I could see it written plainly on her face. There in that god forsaken jungle under the most intense of circumstances, we came together. We were bathed in the warmth from the hot springs as we made love. I had grown to love her over the last 3 years, even if my mind didn't know it my heart sure did._

I stood up and tossed my now empty beer can into the garbage and stripped down before walking down the short hall to my bedroom. I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of Stephanie, as I usually did.

**AN: I needed some Ram time. I was getting a feeling you guys needed some too! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Hope you guys are all enjoying as you read! Especially those of you who I don't hear from!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 15  
><strong>

**Reality**

I fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of Stephanie, as I usually did.

I awoke from a very erotic dream of Stephanie. My thick cock was hard and throbbing between my legs, making a tent in the sheets that I had managed to wrap around myself during the night. I looked to me left and saw the clock read 5:30AM. I rubbed my hands over my face as I slid out of bed.

The dream was still fresh in my mind as I made my way to the shower. Stephanie's soft body moving against my own. This time we were in a tub, but the warm water brought back all those memories from the hot spring. Before I knew it I was fisting my cock desperate for some release.

My morning had changed drastically since she showed up, when she did she brought all those feelings and memories, the ones I had stuffed in a little box in the back of my mind, to the surface. She broke my heart when we got back to the states after that mission. She went back to acting the way we had before. Friends but nothing more. She was still the warm and generous person I had grown to love, but it wasn't the same. I came home and threw myself into my work. My capture rate was up 15% and I was taking on more surveillance shifts. I still went out with the guys on occasion but for the most part I became a bitter hermit. I was ok during the day, I could forget about it. But the dreams haunted me, reminded me of what would never be.

Then she had showed up here, and she had started to consume my thoughts once again. I spent most of my night like I had last night. Drowning in my memories of her. It was making me bitter, whenever I saw he I put my foot in my mouth before I could get my mind clear. She still brought up those feelings of rejection and hurt, and I tended to lash out.

By the time I was done with my mental rant, I was dressed and headed to the gym. It scared me sometimes how auto pilot I had become. Knowing my mind wasn't finished running circles in my head I hopped on the treadmill. It was the one machine you can get on and go and just forget about everything. I set a pace and got into my normal run and just let my mind wander.

I had been nothing but an ass since Stephanie had arrived. I knew she was here when she came in for her interview. I could feel the strange tick on the back of my neck that I always get whenever she is near. l rubbed at the back of my neck in an attempt, that I knew wouldn't work, to make it stop. The ticking quickened as I heard her walk closer, my whole body was tense as she passed by my cubicle, it was like shocks at this point. My inner voice was screaming **OURS! Claim her back, she's ours. Make her see!** I just barely managed to reign him in.

My inner monster, we were two different people. Most times we clashed, I let him take over when I was in the ARMY or on missions and take downs. He was deadly, he was the detachment that being one of the best snipers this country has ever seen required. He was a killer, and I hated him. I did everything I could to keep us separate and to keep him hidden away in his cage. But Stephanie brought us together that day at the hot springs. For once we had agreed on something, we had a common goal, to keep her safe and protected and love her.

Then she walked away from us without a backwards glance and he wanted to chase her down and show her who she belonged to. It took me a few years of therapy and almost nonstop missions for me to get him back into the cage for any length of time. But no matter what I did he always reigned over my nights. Nightmares that would make most men want to curl up and die, my monster went back to where he had been the happiest, killing, maiming, torturing. My nights were filled with agony and I woke often covered in cold sweat and screaming myself hoarse.

Until Stephanie came back, then my nightmares took a different turn. Now instead of doing the torturing, Stephanie was. She was dancing through my dreams torturing me with her body. The body I had made love to and memorized. The body I just wanted to hold close once again, to feel her skin against mine.

God Damnit, now I was having a problem running with the problem in my shorts. Dead bodies, dead puppies and kittens, grandad in a speedo. Ah that one always works.

I felt more than heard someone next to me. I heard the machine turn on and looked over to find Stephanie starting her run. I nodded at her and then decided I needed a pep talk before I was going to have a successful talk with her. But I need to get her alone, in a place where we could talk uninterrupted. Then maybe we could get to the bottom of this. My monster decided he was going to give me the pep talk.** Alright dick head, you better get your shit together. I know it hurt when she did that, but I am sure there is a logical fucking explanation. Someone like her doesn't just use people and leave them, that's not who she is. So take her out to lunch, sit down with her and catch up. We haven't seen her in years bro. Today, we need to fix this issue! NOW!**

He always was good at pulling my head out of my ass.. I turned to Steph and cleared my throat catching her attention. "Umm, Steph. Do you want to catch lunch later today so we can catch up. I know we started back off on the wrong foot and I'd just like the chance to start over and talk."

She just gave me a smile, "Well, I'm shopping for my new apartment today..." I saw the rejection about to happen, so I jumped in.

"I could help, I know all the places, and my sisters even say I'm the best bag carrier!" I sing-songed. She laughed at this, a sound that gave me hope.

"Yeah, of course you can come. I'd love to catch up Ram. Meet me in the garage at 9?"

"For sure, your truck or mine?" I was fishing to see if she had gotten the truck that I had designed for her years ago.

"My shit, my truck! But you're buying lunch so bring your wallet big boy!" With that I might have almost tripped. So I shut my machine off, gave her a wink and went about my workout. Looking forward to 9am, I quit my workout earlier than normal and headed to my apartment to shower again. It was 8:45 when I hopped out of the shower. I had shaved and used my Bath and Body Works Noir soap. Yeah yeah, I get shit about the girly BBW stuff all the time, but fuck it smells good and they have a whole guys line. It was summer in Jersey so I threw on extra of my Old Spice deodorant. I dressed in my favorite pair of faded worn in Ariat jeans, a white tshirt and a pair of work boots. I used the Noir body spray and grabbed my mirrored aviators. I grabbed my wallet off the counter as I walked out the door, and made sure I had my keys.

**AN: Sorry it's been a little bit guys! But here ya go! Leave me some loves please...**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! So glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 16  
><strong>

**Shopping it Out  
><strong>

I grabbed my wallet off the counter as I walked out the door, and made sure I had my keys.

I pounded down the steps to the garage and threw the door open. Laughing out loud when I saw the truck Stephanie was heading towards. It was almost identical to mine, big black, lifted truck. I bet she looked sexy as hell in the drivers seat. I caught up with Steph and hauled myself into the passenger seat, content to let her drive her truck. We were silent on the way to the furniture store. But I couldn't keep the questions down anymore and asked about her new apartment.

I was proud of her for picking the high end apartment complex Rangeman was contracted for security on. Even if her reasoning was not because of the security. She had grabbed the measurements on the apartment and a list of things she needed and wanted. I had hopes that this would be a quick shopping trip.

That was until Stephanie started flopping down on the beds... I full out belly laughed when she looked at me indignantly, I had been tapping my foot in impatience, and explained that she needed to try them all out. After about 10 beds I grew tired of standing there with my thumb up my ass like some idiot, so I started flopping down with her. It was so great to see her smile like this, even if the salespeople were looking at us like we were crazy. This was the smile I craved to see on all those decompression vacations. It was the next to last bed before she laid down and sighed before relaxing into it. I had to admit this was really nice, I might need one for my house!

She made note of what bed it was before we headed off to find a "sleigh bed" whatever in the hell that was. She immediately ran to a dark mahogany bed set and began to fondly run her hands over it. I took the list from her and wrote it down as well.

For the next 2 hours I ran around the store with her picking out various things, from closet organizers to book shelves and dressers. All in the same dark mahogany color scheme. I almost choked on my own tongue when the cashier rang it all up. Stephanie merely rolled her eyes at me before passing over her black American Express card. She set up delivery to the apartment for the next weekend, before turning to me and sweetly asking "You think we could gather up some of the guys and make it a day. You know like the old times. Pizza, beer, maybe a poker night or something?"

"I'm sure I could twist a few arms" I mocked. She rolled her eyes before punching me in the shoulder.

We jumped into the truck and headed to Bed, Bath and Beyond. WE talked and joked about old times on the way back, totally skipping over the Columbia mission. Walking into BB&B Steph grabbed a cart, and after seeing how much she bought at the furniture store, I followed suit. Which I was glad I did, she unfolded the list and then folded it again, revealing an entire new list! I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped "How many lists you got hidden in there Steph?"

"Oh you know just the necessities, you did volunteer for this. You not up for it Ram?" She had a devilish grin on her face again, and to be honest it kind of scared me.

"I can handle it, just wondering how your gonna keep up!" With that she rolled her eyes and took of for the beddings. I just wheeled my cart behind her, and once again stole the list. We fondled on pillows and petted on sheets, once again receiver weird looks from the sales staff. Seriously, I mean you work at a store like this and don't think people are gonna test the stuff?

Turned out I needed the extra cart, Stephanie loaded them both down with bedding and towels, and other stuff like soap dispensers and lamps, pantry organizers and a fruit bowl. I couldn't wait to help her get this all put in the apartment next weekend. It was going to look great, dark and sleek with that little touch of crazy that could only be described as Stephanie.

I was loaded down as I dragged the majority of her bags out to her truck and shoved them in the back seat. By this time it was pushing 1:30 and I was starving. Stephanie sat in the drivers seat going over her lists as I checked my phone and texted my oldest brother Junior. I was caught up in a text her had sent me when this god awful rumbling sounded through the truck. I looked at Stephanie in shock, her eyes open wide and hands over her stomach. I full on belly laughed at that, she soon joined in and we were crying by the end of it. My side hurt as I wiped my eyes and choked out "Guess we better feed that thing before it eats someone. Have you tried the Sushi Bar yet, they have great Korean BBQ bowls!"

She looked at me skeptically before nodding and asking for directions. I told her to park across the street in the Brewery parking lot, as the Sushi Bars parking lot was tiny and normally packed. I had made the decision to pack my big truck in there once and would never do it again. We walked in and were directed up the stairs to the balcony. It was a great day to sit by the giant windows and look out over the river. We each got a water and ordered the BBQ beef bowl.

We talked about little things like our childhoods and growing up. I told her I was from a large family, what it was like growing up with 5 brothers, and all the trouble we found. She told me about growing up with her older sister Saint Valerie and the trouble she got into all by herself. Our bowls arrived and we dug in, Stephanie letting out her trade mark moan at how delicious it was. We continued to talk about growing up in the midst of stuffing our faces, she told me about trying to fly and I told her about flipping the four wheeler. We each had a hospital visit, even though hers was just her Grandma and Grandpa Mazur in a quiet scene. My whole family drug me into the ER kicking and screaming about not needing it. I couldn't help but noticed she almost never talked about her mother.

Before we knew it we had finished our bowls. My inner monster was just itching to ask the most important questions. So I finally gave in and let him have at it.

"Stephanie, what happened to us?"

She looked at me shocked and confused. "What do you mean Ram, I.. I don't understand?"

My hands clenched on the table "I'm talking about Columbia, we were so close, hell I was in love. What the hell happened when we returned stateside Steph? You acted like I was nothing more than a friend, not the lovers we had came to be in that damn jungle." I was trying to keep my voice down, and I thanked God we were in a smaller alcove, kind of secluded from everyone.

Her face became a mask of pain and recognition as she grabbed her head and screamed. That was only seconds before she crashed to the floor, and everything turned into slow motion.

**AN: There's some more. It seems easier to write from his point of view. Next chapter will probably be a combination of the two. Leave me some loves!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! So glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
><strong>

**For those of you curious about Stephanie's memories being painful and her passing out, its not the memories that are painful and awful. But them coming back all at once hurts. The sudden jolt of all these images just being to much for her brain to process at once and it shuts down her body in an attempt to better sort everything out.**

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 17  
><strong>

**Remembrance  
><strong>

Her face became a mask of pain and recognition as she grabbed her head and screamed. That was only seconds before she crashed to the floor, and everything turned into slow motion.

**SPOV**

His hands were clenched on the table and he was struggling to keep his voice down "I'm talking about Columbia, we were so close, hell I was in love. What the hell happened when we returned stateside Steph? You acted like I was nothing more than a friend, not the lovers we had came to be in that damn jungle." I was confused for a second, before the images assaulted my brain. I clenched my hands against my skull trying to help the pain as the images flashed behind my closed eyelids. I could hear someone screaming at this point, but all I could do was press my hands against my skull and cry as the darkness over came the images.

I was floating in the sea of darkness, I could hear people talking in the background. Bobby's voice telling Ram about my memory loss, Ranger and Tank talking to what could only be my doctors about why I was still unconscious. The doctor telling them I was now considered in a coma. That from my medical history that my brain was trying to remember everything and shut my body down so that it could focus. There was an almost constant pressure on my hand. What I came to guess as a rather large hand running their thumb over the backside of my hand.

Between conversations my brain would show me things that happened in Columbia, finding the guys, busting them out, dragging Lester through the forest behind Ran carrying Bobby, finding out we were compromised, breaking down to Ram about my frustrations over Bobby and Ranger not waking up. Finding the hot springs, and making love to Ram for the first time. No not Ram his first name was Roper. Roper Jacob Ramsey. I fell in love with Roper, I watched it, I felt it. I knew now why my neck tingled, why it was tingling. He was here Roper was here holding my hand waiting for me. I tried to struggle to come out of the darkness. But I couldn't, it wouldn't let me.

I lay there, surrounded by darkness, listening to people coming and going, but Roper was almost always there, always holding my hand, his thumb constantly moving across the back of my hand, always talking to me. I had no concept of time, I could count the times Ram didn't talk to me and his thumb didn't move, but that didn't help.

I would get random scenes from Columbia, Bobby's fever breaking, Ranger waking up. The very awkward time finding Ranger and Tank together at the hot springs. Not sure that I could ever look at them the same way. I saw every moment between Roper and I, I felt my heart break knowing how much time we had missed, how much we could have been. I understood the anger now, I had rejected him and his advances because I could not remember that we had been in love.

I remembered hunting and gathering for food, setting fish traps and snares. I now remembered the months we were in the jungle waiting for Tank and Ranger to heal enough to move out on our own. We knew calling for help would only bring death with the mole in our system. I remembered gathering fruits and some roots that morning for energy, we were getting out. We had finally decided that we needed an extraction, that we had been gone for to long. We needed to get home and doing it ourselves was not going to be an option.

I had ate as I was going, picking at the luscious purple fruit that I had found that morning. It was delicious and before I knew it I had eaten all I had found that morning. I had returned to camp quickly, knowing that we were going to leave under the cover of darkness. Arriving back at the camp Ranger called in our extraction and told them the coordinates of where we were headed. The walk through the jungle was hazy, like I couldn't focus. Like my brain couldn't decipher what I was seeing. The next thing I could clearly remember was the firefight that happened as we were boarding the chopper.

Putting it all together, the only thing I could come up with was the fruit, it had been the only thing that changed in the entire time I had been there. It must have been poisonous, not enough to be fatal but enough to scramble my brain.

I could hear Roper talking to me again. Telling me how much he needed me, how much he wanted to share with me. I once again struggled to the surface, feeling like I was swimming in inky black oil. I struggled with consciousness, I could feel it. I could see the light behind my closed lips, and Roper being ever aware of everything that was me, knew I was close.

"Come on Steph, I can see you struggling, come back to me baby. Fight for me honey, you're almost there."

I was gripping his hand, and he yelled for Bobby and my doctor.

The first time my eyes opened it burned, the light was so fucking bright. But I kept forcing myself to blink, I could hear Bobby storm into the room. Suddenly it was darker. No, no, no, no! I fought to open my eyes and saw that Bobby had just turned the lights off to allow me to open my eyes without the pain of the stark white contrast to the time I had spent in the blackness.

I squeezed Roper's hand again and struggled to keep blinking. I could tell they had me on a ventilator, I could feel the air being forced into my lungs, it hurt, it sucked, and I ripped my hand from Ropers and started trying to pull it out. It hurt, the tube in my throat felt to big and the air being forced into my now working lungs was horrible.

Bobby yelled out for the doctor again while Roper grabbed my hands and spoke to me, telling me they would get it out as soon as they could, to just try to breath with the machine. I calmed at his words, my eyes finally staying open long enough to focus on his face.

He was pale and had dark bags under his eyes, it was easy to tell he had not been sleeping well. He was skinnier, his face gaunt and tight over his cheekbones, his stubble was long and his hair a mess. First things first he needed a damn shower. Shit I could only imagine how I looked.

I wondered how long I had been out. I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping we still had the ESP I knew we had developed in the jungle.

He didn't let me down when he looked down at our joined hands and whispered "2 weeks."

**AN: Hope this clears some things up!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from you all! So glad you're enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it.  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 18  
><strong>

**Dying Inside  
><strong>

Her face became a mask of pain and recognition as she grabbed her head and screamed. That was only seconds before she crashed to the floor, and everything turned into slow motion.

**RPOV**

I fell to the ground next to her, screaming for someone to call 911. I called Bobby on my cellphone and gave him our location and told him we had an emergency. I could hear him pounding down the steps as I hung up and tried to get her to wake up.

Time had no meaning as I waited and watched as Bobby came bursting through the doors and I vaguely heard the sirens in the back ground. I was on total auto pilot as I watched everything happening in front of me. Once they had her on the stretcher I sat back against the bench seat and pulled my knees up. I put my head in my hands and dropped them to the tops of my knees. I felt like a little kid again, no control over the world around me, and that honestly scared me.

Lester managed to get me up and moving out the door, Bobby was already in the ambulance with Stephanie and Hal was there to take my vehicle back to Rangeman. I heard Lester ask Hal to grab my hospital bag for me. One I knew would hold 3 pairs of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving cream and a razor.

I was so confused. What happened? Why did she pass out? Why was she screaming? All questions that hopefully Bobby and her doctor would be able to answer for me.

I could only pray to god at this point, something I had not done in quite some time. My momma wouldn't be sending me her goodie boxes if she knew how long it had been since I had dropped to my knees or bent my head in prayer.

But right now nothing else made sense. I dropped my elbows to me knees and put my hands together. My head automatic in its response to drop to the tops of my hands and close my eyes. It may have been awhile since I had prayed but I hadn't forgotten how. I murmured what probably sounded like senseless nonsense until Lester screeched into the St. Francis entrance. I hopped out of the SUV and left Lester to find a place to park. I managed to hold it t a brisk walk into the waiting room searching for Bobby. It wasn't hard to find him, sitting next to Ranger and Tank. They all had solemn look on their faces. Bobby motioned to the open seat next to him.

"Whats wrong with her Bobby, I don't know what happened. We were just talking and them boom she was screaming and holding her head. Writhing on the ground before she went still." Bobby scrubbed his hands over his face and hair before letting out a big sigh.

"What the fuck happened Bob?" I managed to ground out, my hands were clenched by my side in an effort not to strangle the first thing that moved.

"From what I could gather in the ambulance, she is in a coma right now Ram." He left it at that and I sat down hard in the chair next to Bobby.

We waited for what seemed like hours for any kind of word on Stephanie. By the time the doctor came out, Hal and Lester had joined me with my duffel bag. Bobby and Ranger had talked to the doctor, since they were her medical power of attorney and her medic. They came back and said we would be allowed 2 at a time in there for now. I stood up to go and Bobby came with.

Walking down the hall I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I knew she was physically fine, but no knowing what was going on in her head or her body was killing me right now. I needed to hear her voice, to hear her say she was going to be all right. when w came to the door, I stopped and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. I almost fell to my knees looking at all the tubes they already had hooked up to her. Wires and tubes everywhere, she wasn';t gonna like that when she woke up.

I walked beside her bed and collapsed into the chair next to her right side before carefully grabbing her hand. I heard Bobby clear his throat and I looked his was looking at me with a pained expression on his face "What did you happen to be talking about with her before this happened Ram?"

I ground my teeth "If you must know, I was just getting to ask her what happened between us. You remember how close we were in Columbia, hell I thought we were in love.

"You need to know something about Steph man. She don't remember most of the Columbia mission. She used to just remember finding us and then getting out but no in between. Which used to be ok, because she wasn't with any of us and it didn't used to affect her. But now, with being around the guys who were on the mission she has started to remember things. The rushing of memories to her brain causes her pain and sometimes to black out. Which happened in Rangers office on the first day she was here, and then she has a slight headache while working with Hal and remembering a little bit." He stopped and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Considering what you were talking about I'm gonna guess her brain shut down her body in order to better sort through and place all the memories she got assaulted by. We will know more when the doc comes out, but until then man, I'm just groping in the dark."

I sat back hard in my seat, she didn't even remember. Oh what a dick I had been. She had an honest reason to treat me the way she did, she had no clue what happened on that mission. It was a total blank to her, no wonder she went back to treating me like a really good friend, that's all she could remember of us.

Days passed, I never left her side, the nurses learned to just work around me. I ate in that chair, slept in that chair and waited in that chair. The guys managed to force feed me and beat a couple showers into me. But my monster was insistent, my life was in the bed in front of me and I could do nothing but watch her brain waves as they danced across the screen. It took days but I could now notice the differences, she was always listening to us, her brain activity increased when were talking out loud in the room. So I started to tell her about us in Columbia and about what I had been doing since I saw her last. Hell I made up stories about princess' and wonder woman just to have an excuse to talk out loud.

I was dying inside watching her lay there motionless.

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile guys :(**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 19  
><strong>

**Visitors  
><strong>

I was dying inside watching her lay there motionless.

I had no idea how long I had been siting in this chair by now. I had watched to comings and goings of the nurses and doctors, knew who belonged to what shift and when they changed but I didn't bother doing the math to find out how long she had been in a coma.

The doctors had the same prognosis as Bobby. Her brain activity was extraordinarily high, bringing the conclusion her mind shut her body down to process. Hopefully to bring back the old memories she had lost. For what reason we may never know.

I had worn out my 3 pairs of clothes by now, so when Ranger and Tank came in followed by Bobby with a needle I didn't argue while they took me to Haywood to replenish my clothes and take a real shower and shave. It had only been a week. I took the longest shower I ever had, and thanked Ranger for putting in the central water heaters. I got out and put off shaving, I was to tired, I would do it once I had a full nights rest. I hated leaving Stephanie, but I needed this. I couldn't keep pushing like I had been. I told myself this, even though I know I won't listen to myself.

I fell into a fitful sleep, but it was the best I had gotten in a week. Waking up I looked at the clock and saw that I had been asleep for 12 hours. It was now 3 in the afternoon. I shaved quickly after another, this time quicker, shower. Throwing about 4 more sets of clothes in my duffel and the dirty into the hamper I tossed in my PSP box (games, charging cord, stylus, all the necessities) and grabbed my laptop bag on the way out the door. Taking the elevator, because I wasn't so sure I wouldn't fall face first down 4 flights of stairs at this point, I started my truck as soon as the elevator doors opened. I tossed my bag in the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition to unlock my truck.

On the drive over I kept replaying scenes from Columbia in my head, how she had cried in my arms while she told me how little her parents supported her, how she spent most of her time with her grandparents because her mother was to busy with her older sister Valerie. St. Valerie as she had called her, the older sibling who could do no wrong, who would become the perfect little 'Burg clone of her mother.

She told me of her Grandma and Grandpa Mazur and how much they loved, doted on and supported her. How it was her Grandpa's war stories that encouraged her to be a medic in the ARMY. Her Grandpa had "Gone to the great pig roast in the sky" as she had put it, while she was away at basic training and never got to see her graduate. Her parents had taken in her Grandma, and had managed to cut all ties when they did it.

She had also told me of Joe Morelli and how he had played 'Choo-Choo' with her in his fathers garage, and then stolen her virginity of the floor of the tasty pastry. I had barely managed to contain my anger that night, and there had been plenty of nights since then when I had wanted to go hunting that yellow bellied piece of trash. She turned my malice into mirth when she told me she paid him back by hitting him with her Grandpa Sandor's Buick while he was home on leave. She had broken his leg, if it was me I would have backed up and gone for another run or two.

After that leave she had never been back, her mother had constantly berated her choices in life and she had had enough. She packed all her stuff, put it in storage and left the next day. Never to return to Trenton until now. It was sad how her parents couldn't support her choices, I don't know what I would do if my Mom and Pop didn't support my ARMY life choice.

I arrived at St. Francis, parked and made my way back to Stephanie. Outside her door I found a sight I certainly wasn't prepared for, There was an older couple arguing with Ranger while Tank stood guard at her door. The woman was throwing her arms left and right, while the male's face was getting progressively redder at Ranger calmly told them that Stephanie was in a coma and had been for the past week. He also told them that she had requested no visitors.

"We're her parents, you can't keep us away." The woman's voice was shrill and loud, I saw hospital security out of the corner of my eye. I moved next to Ranger.

"Ma'am Stephanies' parents have not attempted to make contact with her in over 8 years. I was her best friend in the ARMY, she told me all about her parents, and trust me when I say she would not welcome a visit from them. So please, go back to your home, I will let Stephanie know that you were asking about her condition and leave whatever happens next up to her."

With that I turned to Tank and with a nod opened her door and shut it soundly behind me.

I could hear conversation outside the door still, but my focus was on Stephanie. I put my duffel bag in the bathroom, under the sink and out of the way and put my laptop and PSP on the table in the corner. I sat in my chair and grabbed a hold of her hand putting my head on the bed, lost in thought about why her parents were here and how they found out.

** AN: Here's some more! Leave me any questions of comments you may have and I'll get back to you!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go! Chapter for Shelbell78!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 20  
><strong>

**WHACK!  
><strong>

I sat in my chair and grabbed a hold of her hand putting my head on the bed, lost in thought about why her parents were here and how they found out.

Another week had almost gone by, and I knew I looked like death warmed over. I wasn't eating well or sleeping well for that matter. I had brought the PSP and laptop but had hardly used either of them. It was hard to not hold Stephanie hand and talk to her, even though logically I knew she couldn't respond, and may not even be able to hear me. It felt like I was in an out of body experience, I watched everyone come and go with a sort of abject fascination. I watched doctors perform more reflex tests and nurses keep track of whatever the little monitors were telling them.

Bobby was by when he could, but quarterly physicals were in full swing and needed to do all our guys plus the contract workers and keep up on the other offices as well. Yesterday he stopped by and sat in the corner with his laptop for 3 hours to "just get away from the chaos" he said. He kissed Steph on the forehead before he left telling her to hurry back to us. I noticed most of the guys she had been close with or worked with had been doing the same. Ranger messaged me on days he couldn't stop in asking how she was doing, and Tank dropped off Ella cooking for me every evening since the hospital was on the way to his house.

Her parents hadn't stopped by again and I was thankful for that. I don't know if I could take her mothers screeching door opened and Ranger walked through carrying his laptop and what looked like paperwork. Looked like he was looking to get away from the chaos like Bobby had. I nodded at him and stood to go walk the halls and grab something to eat. It was around 11:30 so I guess it was early enough for lunch. I decided to go grab a juicy, grease filled burger from  
>Effy Burger down the street. It was a pretty nice day outside, so I didn't bother to get in my truck. I walked the 5 or 6 blocks and the fresh air felt great. I sat down in the old worn out red leather booth and didn't even bother to pick up the perpetually grease covered menu. No matter how much the waitresses wiped the menu down it was always the same greasy film covered laminated piece of paper. My waitress came over recognized me and asked if I was having the Rangeman special, I nodded and had her add a vanilla caramel shake.<p>

I texted and played this addicting little game called Plague Inc. on my new Droid. You basically planted a type of disease in some country and played around with its transmission, symptoms and abilities. the goal was to infect and kill off the world without them making a cure. All in all a pretty addicting game. I saw the waitress grab my order from the window, so I saved my game and sent off a quick text to my twin brother Rider. As she set the burger in front of my and the smell finally filled my nose I couldn't help but almost moan. I hadn't eaten good greasy food like this in quite awhile. I looked down at the plate and thanked her. Filling this already over sized plate to the brim was a 1 pound burger stacked high with lettuce tomato onion bacon mayo mustard ketchup and a mystery sauce, directly to the right was a massive pile of fries covered in chili, cheese, onion and more mysterious sauce that the guys and I all called goop. The waitress brought and extra bottle of goop and some ranch along with it. I dug into my burger and forked fries into my mouth along with it. I hadn't eaten right in a few days and all of a sudden I was starving.

15 minutes later I pushed away the small remainder of fried and slurped down what remained of my shake. I left enough to cover my bill plus a hefty tip as usual before I hauled myself out of the booth and out the door. I probably ate to much but it was good and my body clearly needed it. My walk back to the hospital I just soaked up the early March sunshine. I walked through the open doors and took off towards the hall that lead to Stephanies room. As I approached I could hear talking inside her room, looking futher down the hall I could hear Ranger arguing to someone on the other end of his phone call. I didn't recognize the voices inside so i put my ear to the covered window.

"How long has she been like this?" a mans voice asked, he sounded upset about something.

What I could only assume was a nurse's voice answered "Almost 2 weeks now, normally her boyfriend is in here. He is from Rangeman, so there are often other guys from there here as well."

"Son of a bitch, just what the fuck is she doing hanging out with them, probably whoring herself out to the whole lot of them. God Damnit Tracy let me know when she wakes up, she and I need to have a long talk with interruptions."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could someone say something like that about Steph, I threw the door open with all the force I could hoping to make a big entrance. What I did though was hit whoever was on the other side of that heavy hospital door. I heard a bone chilling crack from them probably bouncing the head of the door and a resounding thud from them hitting the floor. I leaned around the door to find the shocked face of the nurse Tracy and one crumpled up out cold Trenton PD Homicide Detective Joe Morelli...

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! Thoughts, comments, question... Hit me up!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 21  
><strong>

**Waking Up  
><strong>

I leaned around the door to find the shocked face of the nurse Tracy and one crumpled up out cold Trenton PD Homicide Detective Joe Morelli...

I stepped into the room and gave Nurse Tracy a look that sent her scurrying down the hall. I gave a shout to Ranger who was still down the hall on his phone. He came at a jog and after seeing Joe knocked out on the floor was barking out questions at me. After I told him what I had heard, we picked Morelli up and plopped him in the chair in the corner. I noticed Stephanie's brain activity was up, i hoped she was dreaming or remembering and not listening to us, or what just happened.

Morelli came to and Ranger started asking questions, he had what seemed like appropriate answers to everything. They made sense, but there was something missing, I could feel it in my gut. But without any evidence or reason to keep him we had to let him walk out.

I looked at Ranger when he was out of eye and ear shot, "I don't like it. I don't feel right abut that guy, and the way he talked about Stephanie."

"Me neither Ram, me neither." He shook his head, apologized for not staying with her, and packed up his stuff to leave. As I sat down next to her bed, I could see her eyes twitching behind her eyelids and her brain activity was off the charts. I put in a 911 page to Bobby, Lester, Hal Tank and Ranger before I started talking and rubbing the back of her hand. Trying to slowly coax her out of her coma. The door behind me burst open and Ranger rushed in followed closely by Bobby who happened to be in the waiting room. Seems like Lester managed to fall down a flight of stairs or two before hitting the garage and broke his arm and was now waiting to have X-rays done.

I was still talking to her and rubbing her hand when the door burst open to reveal Tank and Hal. It was weird the 6 of us had always been close, often taking missions and assignments together. But ever since Stephanie had been in a coma we were more attuned to each other than ever, I no longer needed to look to the door to see who was here, I could now feel the differences in each of their presences.

Stephanie was beginning to struggle more, I could see her attempts to open her eyes and her thrashing was getting more persistent. Bobby reached back to dim the lights, making it easier on her retinas that had grown so accustomed to the dark. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, most likely removing the film that most people find after a long nights sleep. She grasped my hand, before moving them to her mouth to find the ventilator tube. She panicked, I could see it on her face. She was clawing at the tape and mouth piece that held it in place, I grabbed her hands quickly before explaining that she needed to calm down and just try to breathe with the ventilator until the doctor could come and remove it. She stared at the ceiling trying to get the breathing and panic under control. I vaguely heard Bobby yell down the hallway for a doctor, while Les entered the room new black cast in place.

Stephanie was focused on me and had yet to see the rest of the guys, let alone laugh at poor Lester. She focused her eyes on my once again and I could see the question in her eyes. I knew I looked like hell, I hadn't been eating very well except for lunch today and i hadn't shaved in awhile so I knew my stubble could make me resemble a hobo.

I looked down at out entwined hands, unsure of how to tell her. In the end I just went with simple and to the point "Two weeks."

**AN: Sorry guys, been really busy! Here's a quick catch up so we have them both in the same spot once again! I will hopefully have another full length chapter up tonight for you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All you recognize belongs to JE I've just tweaked it for my enjoyment!

**AN: Wondering how you guys like it so far. Don't hesitate to let me know where you guys would like to see it go!  
><strong>

**Hitched to Stitch**

**Chapter 22  
><strong>

**Awake  
><strong>

I looked down at out entwined hands, unsure of how to tell her. In the end I just went with simple and to the point "Two weeks."

**SPOV**

There were tubes everywhere, I felt suffocated... oh wait that was the giant tube down my fucking throat! I wanted it out, I knew I could get it out, but i was told I needed to wait for the stupid doctor. For Christ's sake I was a Certified Nurse Practitioner, I could do almost everything a doctor could do, with the exception of surgery. This was most certainly not surgery.

I could feel the little probes attached to my head, monitoring my brain activity, I could feel the feeding tube down my nose, the IV port in my arm and the various other things I was attached to, and I was itching to get them off. I may be a CNP but I hated hospitals. I hated the icky white walls, the sterilized smell, and the things that happened behind these walls. It's part of why I became a medic.

As a child I had learned my hatred of hospitals but my awe of the female staff who did more than the males did even though the men had higher titles. When I was about 7 I decided I wanted to fly like Wonder Woman, so I climbed onto our garage roof and jumped. For a few glorious seconds I had flown, but then I had fallen and managed to break my arm in the process. Gravity is a bitch. Taken to the hospital by my Grandmother, because my mother refused to be embarrassed by me again, I met the nurse who became my inspiration. Her name was Judy and she was caring and quick. She had talked to me about what I wanted to become, I had instantly told her a nurse. When she asked me why, I just shrugged my shoulders, so she told me the story of how she became a nurse. I was entranced by her story and hardly flinched as she set my bones back into place before wrapping me in plaster.

I had seen Nurse Judy a few more times throughout the years, the final time when I dislocated my shoulder playing volleyball my senior year. I told her about not receiving a scholarship to any of the nursing schools I wanted and not knowing what I was going to do. She told me about the ARMY, her brother had joined, and they paid for all his schooling to become a mechanic. I knew then that I was destined. My father had been ARMY before becoming the Post Master and then a part time taxi driver. I knew my father had been disappointed when I came out a girl, he had always wanted a little boy. I had tried to be the son he had always wanted, playing in the dirt, going fishing, messing around the car with him. I tried to take an interest in all things he had wanted me to. It's why I played basketball for 3 years in High School, and I was good at it, but it had never been a passion.

The next month when the cast was off I took myself down to the ARMY recruiter and signed myself up to leave after graduation, which was only 4 months away. When I went home and told my father he only shook his head and sighed before returning his attention to the TV. My mother had thrown an all out fit when I told her over dinner that night, she had all but ran to the kitchen screaming "Why me, why can't you just be a normal 18 year old girl." When she returned, she had what suspiciously looked like Iced Tea but I had a feeling it might have been the Jim Bean she thinks she hid behind the pasta sheets in the pantry.

I endured that dinner, and several after that centered around my horrible choices, while my father just stared at his plate and shoveled food in his mouth. There were even times that he took his plate to the living room to let my mother berate me and my choices in life. When graduation rolled around, I had my bags packed, a plane ticket and an apartment on reserve in Florida for the month before I had to report for boot camp.

I walked off the stage with my diploma in hand, said goodbye to my parents and had my ever supportive grandparents drive me to the Newark Airport. My grandfather told me how proud of me he was for serving my country and doing what I though was the right path for me, even if my mother didn't approve. Grandma Mazur was silent for the drive, but as I went to get out of the car, she stopped me. Grandpa Sandor got out to get my bags, while my grandmother fixed me with a watery eyed stare. "You make me proud Little One. You remind me of myself when I was younger, I was a nurse before I had your mother. Now, you go out and have yourself some fun before you have to do all that work." She put her hand on my cheek and told me she loved me, and how proud of me she was before telling me to go have the time of my life!

I hopped the plane with tears in my eyes, and vowed that they would be last I ever cried for my parents.

I was shaken out of my memories by someone new entering the room, and by the formal dress and the lab coat, I guessed he was my doctor. He confirmed my thoughts when he said "Ms. Plum I am Doctor Gardner, you gave us all quite a scare there. Now that you are awake and your lung function is up to levels, I assume you would like that tube removed?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, while he walked my way. "I've been informed you are a CNP and probably know how this goes, but just be aware that it will probably feel like I am jerking out your lungs with this tube, I need you to just breathe out and stay calm and as relaxed as possible."

Roper had switched sides and was now holding my other hand making soothing noises while rubbing my hand like he had been doing the whole time. I just nodded at the Dr. Gardner and steadied myself for what I'm sure wouldn't be a pleasant experience.

**AN: There! Feeling like we are back up to normal speed, sorry if it felt like I was stalling the last couple chapters!**


End file.
